falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Night stalker
}} Night stalkers (sometimes spelled "nightstalkers") are creatures living in the Mojave Wasteland and Big MT in 2281. Background Night stalkers are the pre-War creations of Dr. Borous at Big MT, being genetic hybrids of rattlesnake and coyote DNA. Dr. Borous created them in order to preserve the DNA of rattlesnakes, which he believed to be on the verge of extinction. However, his memory was unclear, and he also suggested that it may have been because of a dare with Dr. Calis at X-13.The Courier: "So Nightstalkers were created for what purpose, then?" Borous: "-To preserve coyote... no, no, wait. The snake DNA was important because... the snakes with the rattles were dying out, and...- -Or maybe it was a bet from Calis in X-8? He had some mountain lion... eagle... condor... idea. "Bet you can't breed this," he said. Showed HIM.- -Then it... spliced itself into a coyote...-y, snake thing. Which was eventually successful. -" (NVDLC03DoctorBorous.txt) Due to their creation, the shipping department of the X-8 research center suffered a large number of fatalities, where all but one employee (Skippy) were killed by the night stalkers.X-8 research center terminal entries; X-8 observatory terminal, Shipping Department in Lockdown However, Dr. Adam Figgis thought the executives in charge of X-8 could salvage the mishap in shipping and decided to let the night stalkers loose into the X-8 testing area to study their behavior.X-8 research center terminal entries; X-8 observatory terminal, Regarding Shipping Department Lockdown Sometime after the bombs dropped, many night stalkers escaped and have spread across the Mojave and beyond, with some even reaching as far as Baja.Hanlon: "Word got back to one of our stations that raiders had been attacking the place. I went out with six rangers. We must have been on the trail for a week before we got to Rattletail. We lost one woman to Night Stalkers and another almost died of dehydration." (Hanlon's dialogue) Night stalkers occasionally clash with cazadores (which were also created at Big MT) over territory. Characteristics Biology Nightstalkers are an amalgamation of the coyote and rattlesnake, displaying characteristics of both. They growl, howl and whimper like regular coyotes, but hiss, rattle and inject venom into their prey like rattlesnakes. Their bodies are mostly dog-like, covered in a combination of fur and scales. Their heads and tails, however, are more like that of a rattlesnake, including fangs and a forked tongue. Night stalkers' right eyes are blue with a round pupil, while their left eyes are yellow with an elliptical pupil, like a rattlesnake's. They lay eggs, like a snake, but raise their pups similar to a coyote, nursing their young in cave nests. Night stalkers nest in caves across the Mojave Wasteland and can be found both inside the cave or in the nearby area. Packs of night stalkers can be frequently seen hunting at night east of Morning Star cavern near the nest with the radscorpion queen, south of the broc flower cave and northwest of the cap counterfeiting shack. Their original breeding ground is the Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab, located in the Big MT. As their name suggests, night stalkers are largely nocturnal,Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints: Nightstalkers are fearsome nocturnal predators created by splicing together coyote and rattlesnake DNA. hunting in packs at night for unware or sleeping prey. However, it's still possible to encounter night stalker packs during the day. Night stalker eggs can be used to prepare Mushroom Cloud. Their blood is also used as an ingredient in antivenom, hydra and nightstalker squeezin's. Gameplay attributes When they detect the Courier, they may strike with a leaping attack and a venomous bite, or snap at them without leaping. While the venom is not as potent as that of their main competition, the cazador, it can pose a serious problem if multiple bites are received and aren't promptly treated. However, this can be avoided with the Animal Friend perk, as night stalkers will not attack the Courier. ; Coping with the poison * Endurance, antivenom * Datura antivenom, blood shield, Tribal Wisdom * Heartless, Cardiac Arrest * Snakebite tourniquet Night stalkers can pose a particular threat in areas of low visibility, at night (when they are active) or in caverns. They are especially dangerous inside their dens, where packs are usually large in numbers, and twisting corridors make it difficult to detect exactly where they are. Night stalkers found in the Charleston cave and the lower level of the X-13 research facility have the ability to cloak as if using a Stealth Boy. The ones in the Charleston cave gained this ability from chewing on a Stealth Boy, while the ones in the X-13 testing facility had the ability granted by an unknown scientist. As with any other cloaked enemy, these night stalkers can only be targeted in V.A.T.S. with the Enhanced Sensors companion perk provided by ED-E. Their invisibility will not prevent them from causing ripples in any body of water they move in, hindering their ability to execute an ambush attack. Night stalker packs can be found in: * Bloodborne cave * Charleston cave * Morning Star Cavern * Walking Box Cavern * Great Khan supply cave * Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab * Sulfur caves Variants Night stalker Night stalkers are the size of coyotes with a canine body and the head and tail of a rattlesnake. Night stalkers nest and hunt in packs and are found in or near their cave nests. |level =15 |perception =9 |hp =110 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} |level =16 |perception =8 |hp =120 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} |level =15 |perception =9 |hp =120 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =None |items = * 75% dog meat * 25% dog meat * 50% dog hide }} Young night stalker In appearance, young night stalkers are visually identical to fully grown night stalkers, but are smaller in size and have weaker attacks and less Hit Points. Although relatively weak, they are a nuisance when fought in groups of other young night stalkers and their fully grown brethren. |level =9 |perception =8 |hp =70 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} |level =9 |perception =8 |hp =70 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} Legendary night stalker The legendary night stalker is a very large and very strong night stalker found in Bloodborne cave, which is west of Bitter Springs. In appearance, it is visually identical to standard night stalkers but differs only in size, being about the size of a bighorner. It is normally encountered in a pack with several regular night stalkers and young night stalkers and can kill a low level player character in seconds. It has the least amount of health out of all of the legendary creatures, but can kill a player character under level 20 with about two to three bites. It is also the only legendary creature in the game that can be friendly towards the player character if they have chosen the Animal Friend perk. |level =15 |perception =10 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (100 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} Den mother In some night stalker nests, such as Morning Star Cavern, the pack will be led by a den mother, a slightly larger night stalker who looks after the young, and has a much stronger attack than standard night stalkers. If her young are harmed, she may go into a frenzy similar to that of the deathclaw mother. |level =18 |perception =9 |hp =170 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (85 ) |attack2 =Nightstalker poison (5 /sec, -2 END for 60 seconds) |items = * 50% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker blood * 25% nightstalker egg * 50% nightstalker tail }} Notable night stalkers * Shadis Related quests * Bleed Me Dry: Red Lucy at the Thorn asks the Courier to collect various eggs from Mojave creatures, including some night stalker eggs. * Guess Who I Saw Today: The Courier can help Doctor Henry at Jacobstown to study how local night stalkers developed a natural stealth field. * Fight Night: Up to three night stalkers can be challenged in the arena at The Thorn. Notes * All night stalkers, including named ones, are affected by the Animal Friend perk, despite being classified as abominations. With this perk, the player character can pickpocket them, but they hold no items. * Similar to other canine enemies, night stalkers have a stationary bite attack. During this animation, night stalkers will not move, allowing one to easily backpedal and avoid the attack. * Night stalkers share few characteristics with coyotes aside from general body shape and pack hunting (something reptiles, snakes in particular, are not known for). * Night stalkers lay eggs, even though coyotes and rattlesnakes both bear live young. * Night stalkers tend to rattle their tails and hiss when nearby, giving away their location. * Similar to cazadores, night stalkers found in the Big MT are tougher than their Mojave counterparts. * Night stalkers found in The Thorn's pit do not have any venom. Appearances Night stalkers only appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Old World Blues. Bugs * Walking through the Mojave Wasteland, it is possible that the player may see a night stalker with several heads and legs. This is actually a bug in the respawn. It happens when several spawn in the same place, resulting in a number of night stalker models within each other and bound in place. Because they cannot walk they can easily be killed. * Sometimes while encountering a night stalker, they will randomly die. * Attempting to aim at a night stalker's head (in realtime or V.A.T.S.) often results in missing shots. Possibly there is something off with the night stalker's collision/hit detection around its head, similar to what happens with evolved centaurs. For best results (and to avoid all shots missing in V.A.T.S.), target the body instead. * Big MT night stalkers in the open air and the X-8 research center will panic if the player has Strength of 8 or higher. They'll be hostile, run to and fro, but not attack. A "normal" fearless variety is found inside Z-9 and X-13. Sounds * A conscious night stalker * Chasing night stalker * Biting night stalker Gallery FNV Night Stalker render.jpg|3D render of night stalker by Kevin Manning LegendaryNightstalker standing.png|Night stalker Legendary profile.png|Night stalker side view Legendary attack.png|Night stalker crouching to attack NightstalkerTail-nobg.png|Nightstalker tail Red jar.png|Nightstalker blood Nightstalker egg.png|Nightstalker egg Chlorine.png|Nightstalker squeezin's Night stalkers MSC.jpg|Night stalkers at the Morning Star Cavern Eyes night stalker.jpg|Same night stalker, notice the different eyes Pile of night stalker eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Two night stalkers defending a nest of eggs inside the Bloodborne cave Shadis.jpg|Shadis, a unique night stalker Night stalker rontgen.jpg|Night stalker X-rays, in the Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab Night stalker rontgen1.jpg Night stalker rontgen2.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas legendary creatures Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Night stalkers Category:Fauna de:Nachtpirscher es:Acechador nocturno pl:Nocny Łowca ru:Ночной охотник uk:Нічний_мисливець